theblacklist_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot - Transcript
Season 1, Episode 1 - 'Pilot' Written By - Act 1 PHILLIPS: Must be good to be home again, sir. RED: Yeah. Well, we’ll see about that. *Chuckles* - RED: Good afternoon. I’m here to see Assistant Director Harold Cooper. GUARD: Do you have an appointment? RED: I do not. Tell him it’s Raymond Reddington. - RESSLER: Ressler. Washington field office. I’m the case agent on Reddington. COOPER: When did this happen? RESSLER: Under an hour ago. COOPER: We confirm it’s actually him? RESSLER: It’s him alright. Prints match. Tattoos. He even volunteered classified details about a Brussels mission in ‘08. COOPER: What happened in Brussels? RESSLER: Sir? We tried to kill him, sir. - COOPER: It really is him. RESSLER: Came in with that briefcase containing every alias he’s ever used. Most of them we’ve never even heard of. COOPER: What does he want? RESSLER: Don’t know. Won't talk. He’s a stone. COOPER: Call Lab Services. Have them fit him with an AlphaChip RFID tag. Assemble a full intel review. NSA. CIA. RESSLER: What exactly do you wanna know? COOPER: Everything. - RESSLER: Raymond “Red” Reddington attend the Naval Academy, top of his class. Graduated by the time he was 24. He was being groomed for admiral. Then in 1990, Reddington’s coming home to see his wife and his daughter for Christmas. He never arrives. This highly respected officer up and disappears from the face of the Earth. Until four years later, when classified NOFORN documents start showing up in Maghreb, Islamabad, Beijing. These leaks were traced to Reddington. This guy’s an equal opportunity offender, a facilitator of sorts, who’s built an enterprise brokering deals for fellow criminals. - RED: Ouch. - RESSLER: He has no country. He has no political agenda. Reddington’s only allegiance is to the highest bidder. PALMER: '''They call him something in the papers... '''RESSLER: '''The Concierge of Crime. '''TECH: '''He’s online. '''RED Speaker: '''Evidently someone with the authority to make decisions has arrived. I think I smell the stench of your cologne, Agent Cooper. Smells like hubris. '''COOPER: '''Get these feeds fixed. I want him up here. Come on. '''RED Speaker: You must have many questions, so let’s begin with the most important one. Why I’m here. Remember the 1986 attack on the U.S embassy in Damascus? The abduction of the six foreign nationals from the French consulate in Algiers in ‘97 or the 2002 breach of the Krung Thai Bank in Bangkok? You see these events as unrelated. I can tell you one man is responsible for all three. His name is Ranko Zamani. You want him. I want him. So let's say for the moment our interests are aligned. WALKER: Ranko Sinisa Zamani. Serbian national educated in the U.S. COOPER Speaker: '''Ranko Zamani been dead for six years. He’s a non-existent threat. '''RED Speaker: Then a dead man just stepped off United 283 from Munich to Dulles. ANALYST: He entered the country under the name Sacha M. Chacko. ANALYST #2: '''Cleared customs at 10:56 AM. '''RESSLER: '''Okay, listen up people. Lab pulled a latent print from the airline armrest. Nine points of comparison… Zamani’s alive. '''COOPER: '''You have my attention. '''RED Speaker: '''Were you wrong? '''COOPER: '''I was wrong. '''RED Speaker: '''Yes, you were wrong. At least it's not the first time, familiar territory. Now, I'll give you Zamani, but first… '''COOPER: '''No “but firsts”. You don't decide anything. '''RED Speaker: '''Agent Cooper, You've overestimated your authority. I said I’ll help you find Zamani and I will. But from this point forward, there's one very important rule: I speak only with Elizabeth Keen. '''RESSLER: '''Who the hell’s Elizabeth Keen? - '''TOM: Oh, buddy. Seriously dude? LIZ: Babe, what time is it? TOM: Yeah? I don't know. What time you gotta be there? LIZ: Oh, crap. TOM: '''What's up? '''LIZ: '''Crap. '''TOM: '''What? '''LIZ: '''No. It's my first day! '''TOM: '''Babe are you good? You need help? '''LIZ: I missed the bus, babe. I'm gonna need to take the car. TOM: '''Okay, well you can't take the car, I need the car. The... the Field Trip Planning Committee. '''LIZ: '''You took the dog out, right? '''TOM: '''I did. For the field trip, Air & Space, or the DC Zoo? '''LIZ: '''The zoo's gender neutral. '''TOM: Alright. Good thinking. LIZ: '''We're out of milk. '''TOM: Oh, sorry. LIZ: '''Is this pee? I'm standing in pee, babe. '''TOM: He's your dog too. LIZ: '''Yeah, thanks a lot. I'm gonna smell like a urinary tract infection on my first day. '''TOM: '''Hey, don't forget we got the last adoption meeting today, 1:30. Hey, you heard me right? 1:30? '''LIZ: '''Yep, 1:30, last meeting. '''TOM: '''I'm in the car. Have you got the keys? '''LIZ: '''Yeah, in my pocket. '''TOM: '''Okay, I got your coffee. '''LIZ: '''Okay. '''LIZ Hudson: No more peeing, dude. - LIZ: '''What? '''TOM: '''We both woke up seven minutes ago. I'm pretty sure my pants are on backwards and I can barely see straight, but you are somehow dressed, composed and as beautiful as the day I met you. '''LIZ: '''I think I'm forgetting something. '''TOM: Yeah. LIZ: *Sighs* You know I'm not gonna let this job come between us and our family, right? TOM: I know. LIZ: ''*Sighs*'' We want a family, we're going to have a family. TOM: 'Wait. Were you serious about that kid thing? Because I got stuff going on... ''*Liz hits Tom with her bagde.* '''TOM: Ow. Mama. LIZ: Today's the day. TOM: Yeah, I know. *Tom and Liz kiss* TOM: Man, I am so proud of you. LIZ: Thanks. TOM: You worked so hard for this. Are you nervous? LIZ: No, but I am very late! *A military helicopter and 2 FBI minivans surround Tom and Liz's front door.* RESSLER: Agent Keen. Donald Ressler. Washington field office. I need you to come with me right away. LIZ: Babe, I don't think I'm gonna need to take the car. - *Harold Cooper enters the room.* COOPER: Agent Keen. Am I getting that right? LIZ: Yes, sir. COOPER: Harold Cooper, Assistant Director of Counterterrorism. LIZ: Yes sir, I know who you are, sir. COOPER: So, ah, can you tell us what's going on? LIZ: I wish I could. I can tell you that... I've been vetted by the agency like everyone else. You know, same background checks, psych profiles. I'm sure OPR's trolling my digital footprint right now, and I can tell you right now what they'll find. COOPER: What will they find? LIZ: Nothing. I have no history with Reddington. COOPER: They tell me today's your first day as a profiler. LIZ: Yes, sir. I was reassigned from New York. Graduated Quantico last month. COOPER: Congratulations. LIZ: Thank you. COOPER: Do me a favour, profile yourself. Category:Transcript Category:Season 1